


И, конечно, цветы

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, Five Years Later, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Есть разные методы снять усталость.





	И, конечно, цветы

**Author's Note:**

> 5YL!Бьякуран/5YL!Дино\5YL!Хибари  
> Постканон арки аркобалено

— Он на тебя смотрит, — говорит Хибари и поправляет галстук тем ленивым движением, которое никогда не предвещает ничего хорошего.

Дино чувствует, как усталость обволакивает его мягким теплым коконом, сжимается вокруг ласково и нежно, гладит горло прохладными шелковыми пальцами. Он думает, что был бы не против стать гусеницей, уснуть для начала на добрую неделю, чтобы наконец отдохнуть после всех этих бесконечных изматывающих месяцев, а потом обзавестись парой крыльев и улететь подальше отсюда. Может быть, даже с Хибари, если тот не прибьет его запущенным в голову пузырьком "Попробуй меня".

Дино легко касается его руки, не задерживая пальцы дольше положенного, и снова сжимает их на чашке. Кофе остыл и недостаточно крепок, Дино с тоской думает о Неаполе и том чудесном кафе, где он так давно не появлялся. Усталость с тихим шелестом ластится к щеке.

— Пусть смотрит. — Он улыбается и пожимает плечами, залпом допивает кофе и поднимается из-за стола. — Я же на него не смотрю. У меня уже в глазах двоится, Кея, я не думаю, что разглядел бы сейчас и слона, если б тот сплясал на банкетном столе. Я пойду в номер.

Хибари пожимает плечами, вставая следом за ним, и на мгновение Дино ощущает прилив жаркого предвкушения, но Хибари молча отходит в сторону и негромко здоровается с кем-то из гостей — Дино делает в голове пометку собрать на того подробное досье и узнать у Цуны, отчего на вонгольском приеме есть люди, которых он не ожидал тут увидеть.

Например, того, кто салютует ему бокалом с другого конца зала и смотрит цепко и неожиданно внимательно.

Дино чувствует секундную зависть. Этому не нужно томиться в коконе, чтобы улететь отсюда, он может сделать это в любой момент в самом прямом смысле.

Он улыбается шире и поднимает бокал в ответ. Бьякуран беззвучно смеется, и Дино ежится от этого неслышного смеха.

Подушка в номере пахнет лавандой и лимоном. Дино не любит ни тот, ни другой запах, но сейчас ему на это плевать. Он проваливается в сон, не успев даже расстегнуть до конца рубашку, и плывет по теплым волнам.

Он выныривает из дремы от стука в дверь. Бредет к ней, сшибая по пути стул с наброшенным пиджаком, запинается о край ковра, едва успевая удержать равновесие. Ему кажется, что темнота играет им, как футбольным мячиком.

Дино зевает, зачесывает пальцами назад спутанные волосы, включает свет и открывает дверь.

Он оценивает ситуацию мгновенно.

— Где он? — Глаза режет от ламп в коридоре и заполняющей все пространство ослепительной белизны, скупо разбавленной лиловым. Дино концентрируется на этом росчерке под насмешливо глядящим на него глазом. Второй немного опух и заплыл, в уголке улыбающихся губ запеклась кровь.

Бьякуран тихо смеется — от этого звука по коже бежит щекотный холодок.

Дино вздрагивает, когда прохладная ладонь отводит с его лица волосы. Чужие пальцы самую малость пахнут кровью.

— Где он? — повторяет Дино, аккуратно отстраняя руку и пытаясь удержаться от того, чтобы сломать ее.

Бьякуран склоняет голову набок и облизывает губы.

— Откуда мне знать? Может быть, в баре.

— Он не пьет, — непонятно зачем отвечает Дино, чувствуя, как кончики пальцев зудят от злости. Кнут в комнате. Взять его — дело пары секунд.

— Но я же пью. — Дино моргает, свет по-прежнему режет глаза. Чужая улыбка — еще сильнее. — Ужасно люблю коктейли с текилой, а ты? Не волнуйся, — Бьякуран кладет ладонь ему на плечо и коротко сжимает, а затем скользит кончиками пальцев вниз по руке к сгибу локтя. — Мы с ним быстро — хоть и не без неких сложностей — нашли общий язык. В конце концов, у нас одна общая цель.

— Какая же? — медленно спрашивает Дино, отступая в номер. На шаг ближе к кнуту.

— Мы оба хотим, чтобы ты отвлекся, — говорит Бьякуран и шагает следом за ним.

Несколько секунд Дино смотрит на него, потом трет лицо. Ему кажется, что он еще не проснулся.

— Поначалу наши методы не очень-то совпадали, — продолжает Бьякуран, прикрывая за собой дверь и усаживаясь на кровать. Он с любопытством оглядывает кнут и оглаживает рукоять пальцами. — Но после короткой беседы мы решили, что сможем действовать сообща. Я рискую куда больше, Дино. — Бьякуран откидывается на постели и со вздохом потягивается, скидывая на пол кроссовки. — Меня пообещали забить до смерти, если этот невинный эксперимент придется твоему другу не по вкусу. Немного нечестно, ты не находишь? Я же так хотел соблазнить тебя, — он негромко смеется и прижимается щекой к подушке, на которой лежал Дино. — Послал тебе цветы на прошлой неделе. Ужасно красивые. А ты даже не обратил внимания, так обидно, знаешь ли... Но вот твой друг обратил.

Бьякуран резко садится и рывком стягивает с себя кофту, ерошит волосы и перестает улыбаться.

— Чего ты боишься? Ты никогда не узнаешь, что ждет впереди, пока не попробуешь. Восемь триллионов миров, Дино, один удивительней другого. Ну же. Позволь тебя удивить. Я хочу.

Он смотрит на него цепко и голодно, скользит взглядом по коже в вороте полурасстегнутой рубашки. Дино думает о том, что это очень странный сон. И что, говоря начистоту, он очень давно мечтал о подобном голоде в чужих глазах вместо ленивого раздражения. 

Он встряхивает головой.

— А я хочу спать. Поверь мне, сейчас это будет самым необычным экспериментом для моей нынешней жизни. Просто выспаться. Этого вполне хватит. Спасибо за предложение, но...

Дверь распахивается слишком резко. Хибари молча ставит на прикроватный столик бутылку текилы и два бокала и так же молча начинает раздеваться.

Бьякуран разглядывает его с любопытством, не выпуская из рук кнута, Дино — с беспокойством.

— Кея. 

Хибари поднимает с пола стул, игнорируя валяющийся рядом пиджак Дино, вешает на спинку свой, затем рубашку, кидает сверху галстук. Потом поворачивается и толкает Дино в грудь, так что тот садится на кровать. Вздрагивает от прикосновения и оборачивается — Бьякуран ведет босой ногой по его пояснице, задирая рубашку. 

Хибари опирается коленом о кровать и снова толкает его.

Дино охает и падает назад прямо в подставленные руки Бьякурана.

Они оплетают его мгновенно, забираясь под рубашку, расстегивают пуговицы и трогают соски. Те твердеют под жесткими прохладными касаниями, Дино вздрагивает и смотрит в лицо Хибари.

— Чего ты хочешь? — тихо спрашивает он. Хибари морщится и идет к мини-бару, достает бутылку минеральной воды, наливает в стакан и садится на стул, развернув его к кровати. Дино вздрагивает от горячего дыхания на шее.

— Хочет понять, насколько это понравится тебе? Или насколько не понравится ему? — Бьякуран смеется, его смех щекочет кожу, заставляя волоски вставать дыбом. — Я бы посоветовал ему заглянуть в словарь на букве "Р" и как следует подумать, находит ли он признаки этого занятного чувства в себе или нет. А тебе, — он коротко лижет кромку уха Дино и прикусывает мочку, — я бы посоветовал расслабиться и больше думать о себе. И обо мне. Посмотри на меня. Ну же. Тебе ведь нравится, правда?

Дино солгал бы, если бы сказал, что это не так.

Он разворачивается и смотрит в глаза Бьякурана. В них жажда, и жар, и свет, какой бывает от фар встречной машины, когда ты уже не успеваешь вывернуть руль. Дино пытается — и понимает, что летит с трассы прямо в обрыв, под откос.

Бьякуран наклоняется и смыкает губы на его отвердевшем соске, лижет его, втягивая в рот, и прикусывает так сильно, что Дино вздрагивает всем телом и хрипло выдыхает.

Взгляд Хибари неотрывно скользит по его спине, Дино ощущает это всей кожей.

Он прикрывает глаза, чувствуя усталость и злость — если Кее хочется оценить силу своей или его привязанности, он может делать это сколько угодно. Если он не может выяснить это простым разговором — пускай. Некоторые злые дети чересчур медленно взрослеют.

Дино давно не ребенок и отлично знает, как учиться и учить.

Восемь триллионов миров? Он чертовски давно не удивлялся.

Пальцы Бьякурана зарываются в его волосы и тянут, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Губы касаются шеи, горячий язык трогает кадык. Дино сглатывает.

— Ты пахнешь цветами, — шепчет Бьякуран, щекоча дыханием влажную кожу, и продолжает скручивать в пальцах его соски, потягивая и сжимая, царапая короткими ногтями. — Сладким подсолнечником, теплом, я чувствовал сегодня через весь зал... Вкусный. Где тебя вылизать? Где ты хочешь? Ты сладкий везде, я уверен... Дино.

Он ерошит волосы на затылке Дино, склоняется и снова приникает губами к его груди, лижет соски, прикусывает кожу и спускается ниже, распластываясь на кровати. Нетерпеливо дергает ремень на штанах, расстегивает молнию. 

Когда его губы прижимаются к члену сквозь ткань белья, Дино хрипло выдыхает и опускает ладонь на его голову.

Бьякуран ведет языком по головке, трогает самым кончиком, и Дино снова чувствует, что видит странный, жаркий сон, тонет в нем. Он хочет и не хочет проснуться, ему горячо, и беспокойно, и хорошо. Он ощущает возбуждение и опасность — и то, и другое исходит с обеих сторон, накатывает волнами попеременно. Он оборачивается через плечо и хрипло выдыхает — Хибари смотрит на него неотрывно и тяжело, не мигая, и Дино жмурится и вскрикивает, когда мгновение спустя Бьякуран высвобождает член из белья и берет в рот. 

Пальцы Хибари сжимаются на запотевшем бокале. Дино вот-вот кончит.

— Нет, нет, еще рано, — Бьякуран выпускает головку изо рта, влажную кожу обжигает холодным воздухом, и Дино тихо стонет. Бьякуран обхватывает его подбородок и разворачивает к себе, целует глубоко и жадно, отрывается будто нехотя и растягивает губы в улыбке. — Ты такой сладкий, попробуй же.

Дино чувствует во рту солоноватый привкус. Пальцы Бьякурана мягко поглаживают его щеку. Потом скользят на шею, на плечо и нажимают, заставляя лечь на спину. 

Бьякуран стягивает с него штаны с бельем и касается поджавшейся мошонки. Потом нажимает за ней, и Дино с трудом сглатывает, раздвигая ноги чуть шире. Бьякуран глядит на него с ласковой улыбкой, а потом устраивается между разведенных бедер и трогает кончиком языка вход.

У Дино поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Он закусывает ребро ладони, когда Бьякуран начинает медленно растягивать его мокрыми от слюны пальцами. 

Дино пытается вспомнить, когда последний раз был снизу. Расслабиться получается плохо, он поднимает тяжелые веки и пытается сфокусировать взгляд на Хибари.

— Кея, — хрипло зовет он, но тот встает со стула и исчезает из поля зрения.

Дино со стоном зажмуривается.

Бьякуран наклоняется к его уху и шепчет:

— Ты внутри нежный и горячий, я сейчас обожгу пальцы и их придется вылизывать, чтобы кожа не сгорела. Поможешь мне?

Дино впускает пальцы в рот, скользит по ним языком, прикусывает, слышит смешок. Потом они выскальзывают из его губ, Бьякуран что-то восторженно восклицает и отстраняется.

Дино открывает глаза. Хибари нависает над ним, держа в руке флакон с кремом после бритья. Выдавливает немного на ладонь. Смотрит.

У Дино перед глазами все мешается и плывет. Он с трудом поднимается и становится на колени, тянется к Хибари, хватает его за локоть.

— Кея...

Бьякуран за его спиной фыркает ему в плечо и прикусывает кожу. А потом входит.

У Дино вышибает воздух из легких. Он стискивает пальцы на руке Хибари, глядя в его лицо с широко распахнутыми глазами, зрачки в которых затапливают всю радужку.

Бьякуран входит в него до упора, прижимается и замирает.

— Расслабься. Чувствуй. Получай удовольствие. Меняй этот мир так, как хочешь. Это так просто, Дино. Ну же.

Он делает толчок, и Дино глухо вскрикивает. 

Хибари щурится и становится коленями на постель. Улыбается, неожиданно мягко, и обхватывает ладонью член Дино.

Бьякуран смеется над ухом и радостно шепчет:

— Посмотри-ка, а он тоже решил кое-что изменить! Поцелуй его. Ну же, я хочу посмотреть.

Он трахает его быстро и резко, и Дино бросает вперед. Он касается губами рта Хибари и вздрагивает от ответного прикосновения — дразнящего, едва ощутимого. Хибари ведет влажной от крема рукой по члену Дино так медленно, что Дино готов закричать.

— Мне кажется, сегодня я выживу. Ах, как славно, — говорит Бьякуран. Хибари переводит взгляд, придвигается ближе, зажимая Дино между горячими телами, и кусает Бьякурана за нижнюю губу.

Тот хохочет и стискивает ладонями ягодицы Дино.

— Самые красивые цветы всегда с шипами. Но пахнут очень сладко, — шепчет он, устроив подбородок на плече Дино, и тот ощущает, как мешаются внутри ревность и жар, заставляя дрожать от напряжения. 

Он цепляет непослушными пальцами молнию на брюках Хибари, дергает ее и обхватывает твердый горячий член. Хибари шипит сквозь зубы и отстраняет его руку, придвигается еще плотней, сжимая оба члена одной ладонью, и дрочит быстро и жестко, закусив губу.

Дино запрокидывает голову, пытаясь вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха. Бьякуран слизывает пот с его шеи, выходит, дразнит головкой саднящее отверстие и снова входит. Хибари сжимает в горсти его мошонку, и Дино мечется, зажатый между ними, изнывая от жара.

Они зовут его по имени одновременно, и он кончает с болезненным стоном, сжимаясь вокруг распирающего задницу члена, ощущая дрожь чужих тел. Бьякуран вздрагивает и прикусывает его шею, Хибари сорвано выдыхает ему на ухо, и Дино чувствует, как выходит из растянутого ануса обмякший член, а спустя несколько секунд — как кончает Хибари, стискивая пальцы поверх его ладони.

Дино опускается на кровать, чьи-то руки заботливо кладут под голову подушку и отводят со лба прилипшие волосы.

Он с трудом открывает глаза и видит, как Бьякуран склоняется над ним и мягко целует, а потом легко соскакивает с кровати, натягивает джинсы, подхватывает с пола кроссовки и растянутую кофту, а со столика — непочатую бутылку текилы.

— Когда я пришлю тебе цветы в следующий раз, будь добр, постарайся их заметить, — говорит он, улыбаясь. — Там будет записка. О том, как ты пахнешь, когда кончаешь. И да, я еще не везде распробовал, насколько ты сладкий.

Дино чувствует, как на бедре сжимается жесткая ладонь, и не может сдержать ответной улыбки.

— Когда ты пришлешь цветы в следующий раз, постарайся писать разборчивей, — раздается за спиной, и он чувствует, как тело обволакивает жар от звука хриплого голоса.

— О, прости! Я просто трясся от возбуждения, пока писал тебе! — хохочет Бьякуран и исчезает за дверью.

Дино моргает.

— Он присылал цветы и тебе? 

Хибари вытягивается на кровати, закидывая руки за голову. Прикрывает глаза и улыбается.

Дино думает о том, что совершенно напрасно оставил сегодня кнут без дела.

Но он слишком устал. Поэтому нужно как следует набраться сил до следующего раза.


End file.
